The Trouble with Knitting (and Other Drabbles)
by QuinnzelRose
Summary: This will be a series of assorted drabbles, primarily featuring HG and SS. Mostly fluffy/funny. Feel free to leave me a one-word prompt in the reviews, and I'll use it for a future drabble!
1. The Trouble with Knitting

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to and is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around in her world.**

 **The prompt: Pattern**

* * *

There was a sigh.

Then a growl.

Then a _shriek_.

Severus made his way toward the sounds of his disgruntled wife, and found her sitting on the bedroom floor. She threw down the magazine she was reading.

"Hermione?"

"I followed the pattern _exactly_! Look at this!"

She held up a pale blue…mitten? Glove? Hat?

"They're supposed to be booties! How's he supposed to wear _these_?"

"Perhaps he'll be born with grotesquely deformed feet?"

"Severus!" She wailed, tears clouding her eyes.

He sighed, and pulled his now sobbing wife into his arms. It was going to be a _long_ nine months.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the first one! Feel free to leave me a one-word prompt in the reviews and I might end up using it! (And special thanks to Wendy Darling for this prompt and for agreeing to be my drabble beta.)**


	2. The Night Life

**The prompt: Dracula**

* * *

"I'm not going."

"Please, Severus! I don't want to go by myself," Hermione pouted.

"Then you shouldn't go at all."

"Each department is doing the group costume contest. I _have_ to go." She paused. "If you come with me, I'll let you do that thing you like."

He lowered his book, peering at her over the spine. "Deal."

"And besides," she grinned, "I've already picked out your costume." She set her shopping bag down and dug through it, pulling out a velvet lined black cape. "Dracula!"

Severus raised his book again.

"I'm not going."

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _Silver Orbed Liones_ s for this prompt. And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! Feel free to leave a one-word prompt in the reviews!**


	3. On Sunday

**The prompt: Cream**

* * *

Sundays were his favorite.

Sleeping in, late breakfasts, and no plans.

They would read, or garden, or make popcorn and watch old movies.

This Sunday, Hermione was curled up in his armchair with a crossword. She had polished off the last of the eclairs they had bought for breakfast, licking a bit of cream off her thumb.

It was domestic.

And _peaceful_.

" _And I want this for the rest of my life_ ," Severus thought. He reached into the pocket of his robe, fingering the velvet box he had tucked inside.

And perhaps he would have it.

If she said yes.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _CrazySlytherin_ for this prompt. And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! Feel free to leave a one-word prompt in the reviews!**


	4. Double Trouble

**The prompt: Twins**

* * *

When she agreed, he told her he wouldn't assist her, but Hermione assured him she could handle two little boys on her own.

She was wrong.

The rambunctious brats had been racing around his house, screaming for _two hours_.

Severus strode into the living room, glaring.

"Sit down!"

The boys froze, eyes wide, and dropped to the floor. He shoved books—that they were too young to read—into their hands.

"Read. Silently."

They sat looking at the books with puzzled expressions.

He turned to his frazzled wife. "Now, next time Weasley asks you to keep the twins, _say no_."

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _SeraphinaAngel_ for this prompt. And thank you in advance to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, and/or reviews! Feel free to leave me a one-word prompt while you're at it.**


	5. More Than the Sum of Its Parts

**The prompt: Asphodel**

* * *

He'd been begging for _months_.

So, they bought him his first cauldron for his 10th birthday.

Hermione watched them now; smiling at the little scowl of concentration their son wore as he carefully counted his stirs.

He looked like her—chocolate eyes and messy brown curls—but his personality and expressions were all Severus.

"Alright, what's next?" Severus questioned softly, peering into the cauldron.

Cas paused, brows furrowed. "Um… add three—no two!—crushed asphodel leaves?"

Severus nodded, "Very good, son." Cas positively _beamed_ at his father's praise.

" _Well,"_ Hermione thought, amused, _"perhaps he does take a bit after me."_

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _DarklightWriter_ for this prompt. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this one out! I played around with it a lot before I was reasonably happy with it. **

**Thank you in advanced to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and/or follows! And, as always, feel free to leave me a one-word prompt and I'll see what I can do with it.**


	6. Baby Steps

**The prompt: Fatherhood**

* * *

"I'll only be gone for an hour at most. You'll be fine," Hermione said, thrusting the tiny bundle at him.

She was out the door before he could protest that he would surely _not_ be fine. He had never been alone with an infant before, and his three week old son felt so small and fragile in his arms.

 _Oh god_. What was he supposed to do now? Nine months of reading parenting books had not prepared him enough for this moment.

Severus had thought being a Death Eater—a spy— had been scary, but _fatherhood_? This was truly _terrifying_.

* * *

 **A/N: A special thank you to _Petite Mule_ for this prompt. I was actually inspired by my little brother who just had his first child on May 1, 2017. He was so excited and absolutely adores his son, but those first few weeks, he was so nervous around him. He didn't realize how tiny newborns are, I guess. He's slowly but surely getting more comfortable with the Dad thing though. :)**

 **And thank you to all those who read, review, follow, and/or favorite! Drop me a one-word prompt if you want and I'll see what I can come up with!**


	7. The Slytherin Way

**The prompt: Puzzle**

* * *

Severus picked up the multi-colored cube. "What's this?"

"It's a rubix cube," Hermione answered, taking it from him. "It's a puzzle. You rotate the pieces until all the colors face the same way," she said twisting and turning the sections.

She handed it back after a moment, each side uniform. "Your turn. And no magic."

Severus scoffed. It was a child's toy, how hard could it be?

"Sod it!" He growled, hours later. With a wave of his wand, each square changed to the appropriate color.

He grinned smugly.

After all, magic was only considered cheating _if_ he got caught.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _CrazySlytherin_ for this prompt. I loved writing this one! The only thing I learned in AP Calculus in high school was how to solve a rubix cube (the Ravenclaw way). ;) **

**And thank you to all those who read, review, favorite, and/or follow! If you leave me a one-word prompt, I'll see what I can do with it.**


	8. A Sure Thing

**The prompt: Rope**

* * *

"I'm at the end of my rope, Minerva!" Severus seethed. "A Master should be shown _respect_!"

Hermione scoffed. "As soon as you start treating me like an Apprentice instead of a house-elf!"

"You're treated no differently than I was! If you feel you're above the grunt work, I'll happily dissolve the contract."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Undoubtedly!"

The Headmistress rolled her eyes. Pomona's idea of locking them in a broom closet until they killed each other or kissed was beginning to sound reasonable.

Besides, there was an ongoing bet amongst the staff, and Minerva had money on the latter.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _Silver Orbed Lioness_ for this prompt. And thank you in advance to all those who read, review, favorite and/or follow! **

**And as always, leave me a one-word prompt and I'll see what I can come up with.**


	9. Stressed Desserts

**The prompt: Baking**

* * *

He was a Potions Master. Baking a birthday cake for his wife should be a piece of—well—cake.

It came out a bit sunken and wrinkly, but icing remedied that, and it was ready when she got home, candles and all.

Hermione squealed happily, kissed him, and promptly dug into the chocolaty confection.

"It's… it's not bad…" She never was a good liar.

Severus frowned, taking a bite himself.

Hermione snorted as he spat it back out.

It was _disgusting_.

"I followed your mother's recipe."

"Well, it's the thought that counts, love."

Severus sighed. "So, Fotescue's?"

Hermione laughed, "Let's."

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _Myracle-Wryter_ for this prompt. And thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and/or follows! Don't forget to leave me a one-word prompt for future chapters. :)**


	10. Man's Best Friend

**The prompt: Puppy**

* * *

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

Hermione nervously wrung the leash she held. "Well, you said you wanted a puppy when you were little, but your parents wouldn't let you have one, so I went to the shelter, and I _know_ he's not a puppy, but he's a rescue and I thought—"

The rest of her sentence was lost, muffled into his shirt as he wrapped her in a hug. When he pulled away, he was smiling.

 _Truly_ smiling.

At forty-one years old, Severus Snape got his first dog; a scrawny, lanky, unwanted mutt.

And he was _perfect_.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _Sevione_ for this prompt. It was super fun to write! **

**And thank you in advance to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and/or follows! It means the world to me and it's what helps keep me motivated. Don't forget to leave me a one-word prompt and I'll leave you a chapter!**


	11. By Chance

**The Prompt: Ring**

* * *

They bumped into each other in a Muggle café.

"It's good to see you," Hermione said.

"Is it?" Severus questioned.

"It is. No one has heard from you in years."

"I prefer it that way."

"I understand." She paused. "No one hears much from me either."

He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Muggle life is easier. Muggle degree, muggle job…"

She pulled out a card, handing it to him. "Muggle phone. Give me a ring sometime if you'd like."

With that, she took her coffee and left.

Severus walked to the bin, tossing his empty cup, and pocketing her number.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _Onyx Obsidian_ for this prompt. And thanks in advance to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and/or follows. **

**You know the drill: new prompt = new chapter!**


	12. The Way

**The Prompt: Whiskers**

* * *

It was the way he would bury his nose in her curls when they fell asleep, and the way his whiskers would softly scratch her bare shoulders when he pressed his lips to them.

It was the way he made her tea and pulled her to him when they sat on the sofa.

It was the way he spoke her name, in that velvety baritone, like she was the most precious being in the world.

It was the way he made her love him.

Now, if only she could summon a bit of that famed Gryffindor courage and _tell him_.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to the Guest reviewer who left me this prompt. I really liked this one. :)**

 **And thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and/or follows. You guys are my motivation. Now, you know the drill!**


	13. Late Nights

**The Prompt: Exhaustion**

* * *

Severus Snape was an expert when it came to exhaustion.

He had experienced many sleepless nights in his life, for a variety of reasons; cramming for tests, Death Eater meetings, grading, patrolling, trying to keep the students safe, and the nightmares that Dreamless Sleep had long ago stopped preventing.

But this was different.

"Severus?" Hermione yawned from the nursery doorway. "Do you want me to take him?"

Severus smiled softly. "No. You go back to bed, love. I'll be there in a bit."

He'd happily be exhausted in the morning, if it meant cuddling his son just a bit longer.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my dear _Toodleoo_ (who I hope is having a fantastic time on her holiday) for this prompt.**

 **And as always, thank you in advance to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and/or follows! You guys are the best. :)**


	14. Well Deserved

**The Prompt: Prank**

* * *

They knelt before her as though the armchair was a throne and she was a goddess perched upon it; their hands clasped before them in prayer, eyes pleading for mercy.

Likely they would lie prostrate at her feet if she'd agree to help, but Hermione idly flipped through her book, ignoring them.

"Please," George begged.

"They're _everywhere_ ," Ron whined.

Every exposed inch of freckled Weasley flesh was covered in putrid pustules. She imagined the unexposed bits fared the same, but they'd receive no pity from her.

After all, they were the ones stupid enough to try and prank Severus Snape.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to _Sevione_ for this prompt. And thank you in advance to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and/or follows!**


End file.
